It has long been known in the film applicator art to provide a means for periodic removal and reattachment of adjustable applicator blades for purposes of cleaning and repair of the blades, as well as for substitution of different blades directed to job-specific tasks. An attachment mechanism used for this purpose is required to be relatively uncomplicated, inexpensive and easy to use, yet allows precise and reproducible orientation of the blade relative to the substrate so as to produce a uniform film on the substrate. The mechanism also should be resistant to jamming and clogging in job environments typically encountered in the applicator arts. For example, forming polymeric, paint or adhesive films on a substrate can, over time, result in debris accumulation on the applicator, including within the blade attachment mechanism. This in turn can cause the attachment mechanism to malfunction and result in downtime and lost production while the mechanism is cleaned.
Known blade attachment mechanisms include spring loaded inserts connecting the blade to the applicator frame. While functional in many respects, the inserts are subject to clogging, rusting, breakage and corrosion and are expensive and time consuming to repair and replace.
There is therefore a need in the art for a blade attachment mechanism having a reduced tendency to clog. There is also a need in the art for a blade attachment mechanism which is less expensive to manufacture and less complicated to use compared to known blade attachment mechanisms. These needs are met by the present invention, which provides for magnets, such as rare earth magnets, which secure the blade to an applicator frame.